1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pipe connectors. In particular, the invention relates to tapping sleeves for use in attaching a branch pipe to a main pipe in a fluid supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,176, issued Oct. 7, 1969, to Gilchrist, discloses a tapping sleeve having a circular branch gasket for sealing between the tapping sleeve and the main fluid conduit. The branch gasket extends around a side opening in the tapping sleeve and is located in an inner gasket recess defined by a radially extending flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,373, issued Nov. 24, 1987, to Morriss, Jr., discloses another type of tapping sleeve. In this patent, the tapping sleeve has a pair of shell gaskets that seal between the tapping sleeve and the main fluid conduit. The shell gaskets cooperate to extend completely around the main fluid conduit.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/539,907, filed Jun. 18, 1990, by Kane, discloses a tapping sleeve for attaching a branch line to a main fluid conduit. The Kane sleeve has a pair of sleeve members, with a side branch attached to one of the sleeve members around a side opening in the sleeve member. A branch gasket is located around the side opening in the sleeve member and between the main fluid conduit and the sleeve member. A branch gasket retaining ring extends around the circumference of the branch gasket for preventing excessive movement of the branch gasket in response to fluid pressure in the main conduit. The retaining ring is generally rectangular in cross section and abuts the branch gasket on one side and one of the sleeve members on the other side.